Tekris (Character)
Tekris Origin A lone Identity crashed on Mobius 1955. It was mainly populated by bird mobians. The Identity was discovered by a group of tribal explorers who had arrived recently in the country “Marcho”. Initially they intended to sell her nanite sand for a high price, but upon waking up, she sternly convinced them to do otherwise. Despite the rough beginning, they became friends, and started further on their travels. Tekris was the name given to her: based on a sand entity known to the tribal travelers. She matured on the various cultures, but while the group was still in Marcho, a war had started between them and another country. Tekris remained out of the battle, being assured by her friends that it wouldn’t last long, but it lasted an entire year. Tekris had decided it was time to actually do something. She exposed herself in the process of fighting: her constructs a dead giveaway if her appearance wasn’t already. Despite aiding, Tekris found that the war was over days after she joined in. She felt satisfied with her part, but people knew who she was now and looked to her to be the next hero for the planet. Tekris hid with her allies, but they prompted her to stop hiding. She refused: being far more interested in a less noticed life. Then… the Isis Dominion happened. Swarms of Identities that took over the planet within a week. The population was cut in half, and despite Tekris’s attempts, she was nearly killed, and later captured to be overridden by another Identity. She was controlled for a time until a different Identity appeared. He took the minds of her captors, and restored hers. She asked what he wanted, and he only said that he wanted her to be free. She followed this Identity, and met others who had done so as well. Immediately her mental alarm went off. A cult perhaps, but soon she found that no one worshiped him, and while he did speak some of morality, he called no one to his side, but to simply not side with the Isis or the Iron, but to remain themselves. Tekris asked him for one thing to show he was of well intentions. With his help, her adoptive world was rescued. The identities that had taken it had their memories wiped of the matter and sent away. The Identity promised Tekris his protection, and so she promised to guard him. His name is Kae. Age 18 Height 4,3 Homeworld Mobius 1955 Occupation Protection of Mobius 1955 and Kae: enforcer if necessary. Biology/Skills As an Identity, Tekris is composed of nanites, which are made of stone, metal, and core energy, being powered by Chaos Energy. She is an experienced construct-maker, but favors a detailed cannon she often forms her arm into especially. Allies Her original adoptive family was killed, all but a boy named “Guekinst”. Kae is the only individual she trusts otherwise. Enemies Tekris holds hostility toward the Isis Dominion especially, but considers the Iron Identities possibly as bad, and not trustworthy. Identity Type Pures Identity Identity Affiliation Tekris only associates with Kae and other Identities who do so. She is against both the Iron and the Isis Identities. Category:Neutral Category:Female